Episode 44
44 Fear of the Nox– Jun 20, 2011 Runtime 1:15:54 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, Nick, and Bret Gallaway (from DrinkingCoffeeCola.blogspot, Gamecritics.com) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' KO Han once head butted Nick’s mom, he hasn’t seen her since. It’s a tale of two Shepard’s on today’s cast. Bret Gallaway (other Shepard) is known by our crew for his review of MH after he put 300 hours into the game. There is discussion of disabled gamers and how games/consoles are not typically designed with them in mind. They are trying to get streaming video working, but it’s still hit or miss. Don’t ask for hacked cats in MHFU. Micro purchases in gaming are discussed. Shadow of the Colossus (PS2) talked about. Keep sending in your K.O. Han stories. Viewer questions are answered. Will MHP3 come out in Jun? No, June’s almost over; best case is holiday season. A viewer thinks he found an error in the last cast regarding weapon sharpness, but he is wrong and forgiven. How does MH aggro work? There are skills that affect it, but they don’t know anything more in depth than that. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' The Dragon of Steel / Kushala Daora / N/A - Quest Complete The Approaching Gaoren / Shen Gaoren / N/A- Quest Complete The Floating Dragon / Yama Tsukami / N/A- Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 music with music by “LAPLACEtheOBSERVER” the song is Fear of the Nox which is a parody of Iron Maiden’s Fear of the Dark. It ends around the 0:55 second mark and a pop up of “Stick around until the very end for the full version and a bonus hunt”!! Shepard edited this one? 25:10 something pops up on screen. Chicken monster with too many eyes? Brad’s son Reese, is heard in the background of the cast. 34:55 pop up pic of Fractal broccoli. 44:08 “This is part of a Fatalis fight for reference.” Nick is talking about Fatalis canyon. 45:33 Pop up Fall/Fail count = 1 (Shepard jumps/fails from tower) 45:40 pop up picture of Bob and Joe(?). 46:21 Pop up Fall/Fail count = 2 (Shepard jumps/fails from tower) 46:28 different pop up pic of Bob and Joe(?). 49:17 Pop up Fall/Fail count = 3 (Shepard jumps/fails from tower) 49:26 different pop up pic of Bob and Joe(?). 49:35 Krystian sighs at Shepard, please join in. 49:44 Pop up Fall/Fail count = 4 (Shepard jumps/fails from tower) 49:50 different pop up pic of Bob and Joe(?). 52:17 Pop up Fall/Fail count = 5 (Shepard jumps/fails from tower) 52:19 different pop up pic of Bob and Joe(?) 58:28 Shepard falls again (no counter but 6 now) and another pic of Bob. 'Recurring/New Jokes' Celebration of KOhanuka ~26:00 K.O. Han stories from the viewers. Please don’t stalk Shepard. Shepard recommends using your children to farm in MH for you. Kthulhu + Hovercraft = Yama Tsukami End show line –“K.O. HAN backwards means not ok.” After the bump, Fear of the Nox + your bonus hunt )The classic crew hunt down tiny Khezu.